


Alone Together

by Life_and_lorien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hermit Obi-wan, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Presumed Dead, Qui-Gon Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_and_lorien/pseuds/Life_and_lorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Directly after the events of Episode 3, Obi-wan is brought to Tatooine and is greeted by an unexpected reunion to a man most dear to his heart, thought to be dead long ago. Once broken bonds are reformed, and what once thought lost forever is returned. And finally the two are not bound by any Jedi code, love that was suppressed returns to its fullest strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> (Authors Note: So this is the first ever work of actual fan fiction that I wrote. I’ve been writing for the longest time but never dabbled in the fan fic universe until I was struck by this inspiration to write this particular headcanon down and put it to words. Please bear with me, as this could be awful or terrific. The AU sprung from after I heard about the news of a possible Kenobi film in the works, and my undying love for the Quiobi parring. This fic takes place directly after the events of episode 3, right after the children are born and Obi-wan makes his way to Tatooine with the newborn, Luke. Shhhhh, Qui-gon is not gone. And him and Obi love each other very much. Review and like and all that jazz if you like this, ever bit is appreciated. Enjoy!)

        Obi-wan had felt something peculiar flow through the Force. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically drained from the tragic events that had just happened. Padme’s twins had been born and one of the children, Leia, was safely in the hands of Bail Organa and his wife. Obi-wan held the young Luke in his arms as the transport headed to the desert planet of Tatooine. He was going to give Luke to his Step Uncle to raise. The Lars family with raise the child with the love that he deserves. For Obi-wan could not raise the boy himself, he would watch him, make sure that he is safe and out of harm. Obi-wan felt that strange flow of the Force again. It was vaguely familiar to the man, something that Obi-wan hadn’t felt in over 20 years. He felt guilt fill him, but pushed it back. He had to make sure the child got to his new home safely. He could worry about this strange force later. The transport had landed, he thanked the captain of the ship, and secured a sand speeder, the baby sleeping peacefully in his arms. They continued their journey to the Lars residence, and made it just at sunset. He handed the baby Luke to his Uncle Owen and his wife.

      “This is Anakin’s son. His father and mother are no longer with us. I only wish that you will raise the child.” Obi-wan explained, giving the couple half-truths.

        “We’d be honored to take him.” Said Lars, smiling at the sleeping child.  
       

         “Thank you.” Obi-wan returned to his speeder, once again he felt the strange rush of the Force. He watched the family hold the child as sun set. He would stay and protect the boy. Watch him from a distance. There will be a time when he will be needed again. Obi-wan traveled the night on the speeder to the outskirts of Tatooine, to a little hut that he had acquired before he left Courasuant. It would be lonely. But hopeful he could learn to call that place home. After spending his whole life as a Jedi, he would be abandoning all that he knew, all that he loved, and the way of life that he had treasured so deeply. Still fighting the grief of Anakin’s betrayal, thinking that there was something that could have been done to prevent his fall to the darkness. Obi-wan’s thoughts flooded to his master and how he had lost a padawan to the darkness as well, wishing the man was still around for guidance, which was odd because it was been over twenty years since his masters death on Naboo. He pushed the surfacing grief into the Force and continued into the small hut with what little belongings he had left. He decided to meditate on the surfacing pain, guilt, and grief, most of which he had suppressed for a very long time. He found comfort in the Force.

        About thirty minutes into his meditation Obi-wan had felt something reach out to him through the Force. It was reaching for a bond that had been severed long ago. It was reaching for a bond that had been taken from him unwantedly and painfully. He took percussions, reaching back slowly and searching the Force for an answer to the question looming over Obi-wan like dark clouds, who was reaching toward him, making him feel these emotions that he hadn’t felt since the death of his master, while fighting back the pain of Anakin’s betrayal. Suddenly, he was stuck by a strong vision from the Force, depicting a hut on the very edge of Tatooine, farthest from Obi-wan’s location, with a vision of a familiar body sitting in mediation, long brown hair streaked with silver, reflecting moonlight from the open window. Confusion flooded Obi-wan as he continued to watch the vision before him.

       “Find me, my own.” The figure whispered, still facing the open window in the vision.

        Obi-wan broke down, as if the weight of these past few years had collapsed and crushed the man to giving into the emotions he had suppressed for years while working as a Jedi. A soothing flow of the Force had made its way to Obi-wan through the tattered remains of the severed bond, he could feel the tendrils repairing themselves, as one small piece of the bond connected with the other, rebuilding what had been painfully taken away from the man years ago. Obi-wan, with renewed vigor, grabbed his cloak, shoving the pain of the past day into the force and making his way to the sand speeder. He followed the delusional vision from the Force. Obi-wan knew that he had nothing left to lose. He had already lost all that was dear to him.

         “To hell with it,” Obi-wan thought as he continued on into the moonlit night searching for the place that the Force had shone him.

           By the time Obi-wan had made it to hut on the other side of the planet dawn was already appearing from the horizon. And as tatooine’s twin suns peaked, he was standing apprehensively in front of the hut from the vision. He approached slowly. The door opened before he was even able to grasp the handle.  
He was pulled into the hut and into a pair of strong, warm and familiar arms. Obi-wan felt tears streak down his cheeks and he felt the pain from the years be purged from his body. The fight on Naboo, the duty to Anakin as his master, and his Padawan’s fall to the darkness, all forgotten. He didn’t dare look up, afraid that what he was seeing and feeling would be a lie and that he would wake up alone in that abysmal hut on the outskirts of a planet he didn’t know.

          “Master?” Obi-wan asked timidly, his voice barely a whisper.

          “Obi-wan.” The body said in reply.  
Obi-wan looked up and was greeted by a pair of blue eyes, sparkling with tears much as his own.

          “How?” Obi-wan said painfully. Qui-gon Jinn, his master, dead until this very moment was holding him tightly against his chest.

          “I will explain everything, but I would rather to it somewhere that isn’t this awful hut.” Qui-gon pulled Obi-wan closer to him, as if fulfilling years of being apart in this very moment.

          “My hut isn’t much better than yours, master.” Obi-wan said sarcastically.

          “I’ll be with you, it will be better than the years I have spent alone in this despicable place.”

          “Grab your things then, Master. It is a long journey back to where I have settled.” The pair broke the embrace and Qui-gon went to grab what little he had.

           Obi-wan exited the hut to prepare the sand speeder for departure. Qui-gon followed behind, his one bag in hand as he approached the speeder. Obi-wan got in and his master sat in the seat next to him, his bag place in his lap as they made their way back to Obi-wan’s newly obtained hut.

           “When did you arrive here?” Qui-gon asked.

            “Last night. I had dropped off Anakin’s child with his Uncle and went to find the hut I had obtained before I left Courasuant. I was greeted by a strange presence that I ended up meditating on, the Force presented me with a vision that led to me to you. I wasn’t originally going to go looking, but I had nothing left to lose. I’m glad I went. Though I still have many unanswered questions, I presume those will be answered in time.” Obi-wan focused on getting back as quickly as possible. He wanted nothing more than to figure out the conundrum of the appearance of his master that had been presumed dead.  
 

           “Young Anakin had a child? I guess you have as much to tell me as I do you, Obi-wan.” Qui-gon chuckled.

           “He’s not all that young anymore, my master.”

            By the time the pair arrived at Obi-wan’s hut mid-day was just about ending and he could start to see the suns getting lower and lower in the sky. He was exhausted. Between the events of the past few days and the driving to and from Qui-gon’s residence. Obi-wan parked the speeder in a cave next to his hut so it was well hidden and out of sight. Qui-gon grabbed his bag from off his lap and followed Obi-wan into the small hut.

            “We have much to discuss, Master.” Obi- wan sat on the couch in the very small common area.

            “Indeed we do, Obi-wan. But I do have a request. Please, call me Qui-gon. You have not been my apprentice for many years.”

            “I’ve called you master even when our bond was expanded and I confessed to you on my 20th name-day. What makes you think I will stop now just because you suddenly make a reappearance into my life?” Qui-gon placed his bags on the floor next to the small, dingy looking couch and took a seat next to Obi-wan.

            “I guess you are right, my own.” Qui-gon sighed. He finally felt relief flow through the Force, he was finally together with the man who meant the most to him.

            “Now that you are settled, please explain to my why my dead master and lover is sitting in front of me right now? If I remember correctly I watched them burn your body. I was the one who watched you die.”

             “I never truly died. When they had brought my body back to the temple, Master Jufa noticed that I wasn’t truly dead.” Qui-gon tried to explain.

             “But you were dead. I felt out bond shatter. Do you know how much pain I felt as you were ripped from me?” Obi-was said frustrated.

             “I know what you went through. You were not the only one who felt that pain. Master Windu had to force me to not contact you as they prepared my funeral. He told me that there was a darkness that was on its way. A danger that none of the Jedi could prevent and I believed him. By the looks of it, what Mace had foreseen became a reality, did it not?”

            “Yes. Chancellor Palpitine turned out to be the Sith Lord, Master to the Apprentice that had killed you on Naboo. He seduced Anakin to the Dark side by telling him he could save Padme’s life. Anakin was having visions of her dying in childbirth, those visions came true. Not because she couldn’t live, but after what Anakin had done she had lost the will to live. The Jedi were slaughtered, all but myself and Yoda remain. But I decided to stay here on this planet to insure the safety of Anakin’s child, Luke. There will come a day where the galaxy will need him.” Obi-wan told Qui-gon painfully.

           “Mace shared is troubles with me. But when Yoda came to visit me, I knew my decision had been solidified. He told me I should wait on Tatooine, that there will be a day when someone dear me will arrive, after times of great turmoil. He said the Force spared my life for a reason, I believe that now. The Jedi are gone, but you survived. It pained me for many years knowing that you were alive and fighting and I was dead to you. I had failed you, Obi-wan. I should have been there, fighting for the Jedi.” Obi-wan could feel the pain radiating from Qui-gon.

          “What’s done has been done, Qui-gon. I am upset that you had to hide from me all these years, but you are back to me now. For years I had felt a strange pull on the severed bond, like it was trying to put itself back together. I understand, Qui-gon. All that matters is that you are here now. With me.”  
Their bond was reaching for each other again. The tiny tendrils of the Force were trying to thread itself back together, reuniting the bond that had been broken but never truly severed.

          “Remember when you confessed to me? I still remember the timid ‘I love you, Master,’ that you said to me. I don’t ever remember your face ever appearing that red before.” Qui-gon pulled Obi-wan closer to him. Obi-wan placed his head on his master’s chest.

          “A lot has changed since then, Qui-gon.”

          “I know, but one thing is the same,”

          “What?”

          “My love for you.”

          The two sat in comfortable silence, both trying to process what had happened in the past years.  
 

          “Obi-wan, I wish to reform our bond.” Qui-gon admitted. He had be wanting to do that since Yoda had explained that the Force willed him to live.

          “I want nothing more, my master.”


	2. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the pair's soulbond began to form and how in was unfortunately ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, and I'm a huge sap! I love the idea of Obi and Qui being all romancey and lovey. This chapter has a bit of backstory so everything not happening in the present is written in italics. I'll probably be keeping with that format for awhile, or at least until I'm done flipping between past and present. Shout out to the wonderful people who left comments on the first one! I really love hearing from you guys, even if i don't reply, I read them!

  

            _“Happy name day, Obi-wan.” Said Qui-gon Jinn as he handed his padawan a small leather pouch._

_“Thank you, Master.” Obi-wan pulled on the strings to open the pouch and gently placed the contents in his hand. Obi-wan stared at the beautiful ocean blue stone. It was flat and smooth and was free of any blemishes or deformities. He felt across the surface with his thumb._

_“It’s beautiful, Master.” Qui-gon knew Obi-wan’s fascination with stones from across the galaxy. He almost always had taken rocks from places he had visited, he had a collection of ones that he found on missions and it was constantly growing. Obi-wan held the stone up to the light. it was almost transparent and it was strikingly similar to the color of his master’s eyes._

_“I know it’s not much,” Qui-gon admitted, but Obi-wan didn’t need extravagant things. He was content to be spending his 20 th name day with the most important person in his life. Obi-wan smiled up at the man._

_“No, it’s perfect. I will treasure it always, my Master.”_

_Obi-wan Kenobi was deep in thought, staring at the stone in his hand intently. He had been fighting various emotions that had been making unexpected appearances in his life since he turned seventeen. The feelings were not unwelcomed, but they were something certainly forbidden by the Jedi code. He struggled with that. He wanted nothing more than to act on them, but he had fear, which was also something a Jedi should not feel. He was afraid that these feelings would not be retuned in the way the young man wanted them to. He was in love with his master. He wanted nothing more than to tell him, but he feared the man would turn him away and scold him for letting these kinds of feelings form. Obi-wan clutched the stone in his palm tightly. He felt longing, which he shielded heavily from their training bond._

_“Is everything alright?” Qui-gon questioned._

_No. “Yes, everything is fine, master.” Obi-wan lied._

_“You act like I haven’t trained you, I know you’re lying. Obi-wan, you’re shields are up higher than I have ever see you use them.” Qui-gon knew that something was running though his padawan’s mind that he didn’t want him to know. He didn’t want to push it and make Obi-wan uncomfortable with something the young man didn’t want to discuss._

_“I don’t wish to discuss it, Master.” Obi-wan replied, quietly staring at the blue stone in his hand._

_“I’m not going to pry, Obi-wan. But if something is truly bothering you. You know you can talk to me about it, I will not judge.” Qui-gon said earnestly, pushing a wave of comfort and trust through their simple training bond. He knew that for unknown reasons that bond was strengthening. Obi-wan and Qui-gon’s bond was a remarkable thing that often had the council questioning the depth of the two’s relationship. Qui-gon had always told the council the same thing, that is was just that the two had a very deep connection rooted in the force the bound them closer together than other master and padawan duos. But, deep down Qui-gon knew that he loved the young man much more than a master should. He wouldn’t ever let the council know that, but he suspects Yoda has already caught on to the older man’s feelings for his apprentice._

_“I know. I trust you with everything, but I don’t know if this is something that I really want to share, although deep down I desperately want to.” Obi-wan confessed._

_“Let the force guide you, Obi-wan. You shall find the path to go.” Qui-gon smiled down to the young man. Obi-wan still had refused to look back at him and continued to look thoughtfully at the stone._

_“That is a rare gemstone you’re holding. It’s pure azureite, extremely hard to find now a days.”_

_“How did you manage to get your hands on it, master?”_

_“I have my ways. And it was for a special occasion.” Obi-wan was feeling the smooth surface of the stone with his fingertips. Qui-gon could feel his padawan’s shields lowering, but he wouldn’t dare look into his mind, that would be a breach of trust and Qui-gon wasn’t about to lose this man’s trust._

_“I have something to tell you, master.” Obi-wan looked up from the stone to meet Qui-gon’s warm gaze. Qui-gon could have sworn he felt a rush of pure love flow through their bond, and from the Force._

_“I wasn’t going to tell you at all, to be honest. I have been hiding this since my seventeenth name-day, but the council’s constant watch and not to mention it’s forbidden for Jedi to form attachments. But, just now, I felt like the force way trying to tell me to just go out and say it.” Obi-wan paused for a moment and looked straight into Qui-gon’s magnificent blue eyes._

_“I love you, my master. I know won’t return my feeling. I’ve come to understand that. I am your padawan and you are my master and I shouldn’t be feeling this way. But, I cannot push it aside any longer.” Qui-gon pulled the younger man into his arms._

_“Obi-wan… If you only knew how long I’ve been waiting for you to say those words to me.”_

_“Wait. You actually mean that?” Obi-wan looked at him, eyes full of skepticism._

_“I couldn’t have mean it more.”_

_The Force rejoiced and love flowed through their simple training bond that was always something more than a simple training bond. This was the beginning of a soul bond; a bond that the force willed, and unbreakable until death._

_“Yoda was calling it for years.” Qui-gon chuckled._

_“Will the council approve?”_

_“They have no choice. Bond that has been slowly bringing us together is a Force willed soul bond. They cannot stop it from forming.” Qui-gon pulled the man in closer and Obi-wan nestled his head in the crook of Qui-gon’s neck._

_The Force had destined them to be together. Obi-wan no longer had to linger on fears that had been creeping up inside him for years._

_Obi-wan brought himself closer to Qui-gon. Qui-gon could feel the young man’s breath against his neck._

_“Obi-wan, are you ok with this? Because once we start it will be forever.” Qui-gon made sure to clarify, he didn’t want to bring Obi-wan into something he wasn’t entirely ready for._

_Obi-wan didn’t respond. He just moved from his position between Qui-gon’s neck to face him directly, blue eyes staring into blue-green hues. He couldn’t wait any longer. He gently brought his lips against the old man. Through their training bond they could both feel tendrils of the Force weaving their minds together. Neither of the broke the kiss. It wasn’t hungry. It was filled with love, passion, longing, and words the two had been hiding from each other that had finally been spoken. The force had brought them together, eternally._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Obi-wan let out a silent scream as he felt the tendrils of golden Force that had bonded himself and his lover together be ripped apart. Darth Maul had struck the man down and Obi-wan couldn’t protect him. He couldn’t get to him in time. He charged forward, fighting with all that his body could muster. He struck Maul down, cut his body in half and watched it fall before he ran right to the side of his lover, master, and friend; Qui-gon Jinn._

_“Master…” Obi-wan said holding back tears of pure pain._

_“Please… promise me you’ll train the boy.”_

_“Yes, master,”_

_”I LOVE YOU”. Obi-wan said though their shattered bond. Qui-gon stroked the man’s face one last time._

_“I love you too, my Obi-wan.”_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“I wish to reform our bond.” Qui-gon admitted.

            “I want nothing more. You don’t know how hard these past years have been without you, feeling the bond in pieces and not being able to reach you, to hold you, to be with you.” Obi-wan held on to the man as if his life depended on it. He brought his lips to Qui-gon’s in a tender kiss, and the one kiss had quenched to very old and tired souls to new again.

            They could feel the Force treading its way between the two minds as the both submitted to one another.

            “It’s going to take more than a kiss to repair this shattered bond, my own.” Qui-gon whispered against Obi-wan’s lips.

            “Oh I know, Master. And I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok but lets be serious. I can't write smut for my life so if anyone wants to be the most amazing person in the universe and write some mild, beautiful smex for this i would be greatly appreciated! drop me a comment or message me on tumblr... url: iloooveyou-iknow


	3. Togther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calm, quiet night on tattooine... Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this update took so long! I’m currently back at school for a new semester and I had to work out my schedule to when I could write this and not school work…Anyway, I don’t know how this chapter is going to go. I’m all for sappy, gushy romance so it’s all in that direction anyway. Please ignore my typos, I have learned that I am the absolute queen of that. Ok just a heads up this chapter has a hint on ObiTine if you squint. I don’t ship them romantically but I do respect that their relationship was canon in the clone wars and decided to add it in no reason. It’s platonic, I guess.

             Obi-wan and Qui-gon were tangled in the thin sheets of their, newly, shared bed. Obi-wan had his fingers threaded into the long tresses of his master’s hair. Qui-gon was gently stroking the strawberry blonde of Obi-wan’s beard. The two were just basking in each other’s presence after their long session of love making. They honestly would have went another round or two but their aging bodies had prohibited that from happening as much as the two wished they could continue. Tatooine at night was quiet, with the exception of the faint and barely noticeable sounds from the sand people in the distance.

             “I missed this.” Muttered Obi-wan into Qui-gon’s neck.

             “So did I, my own.” Qui-gon shared a wave of love through their bond.

              The two Jedi had been apart far too long. They had missed the gentle embrace of each other. They had missed the way their bodies had fit so beautifully together, and how their minds were practically one.

             “What did you do all those years, master? I’m extremely curious,” Obi-wan asked curiously in a tone that reminded Qui-gon of when the man was just a padawan.

             “A lot of waiting, a lot of searching the force for guidance. Nothing as interesting as the life you lived without me, Obi.” Qui-gon chuckled. He honestly didn’t have all that much to do alone on this rock, except ponder thought and search the Force. The loneliness was crippling, especially since he knew his love was still alive and well and suffering as much as he was.

             “Life was hard after you “died”… Training Anakin alone, fighting the clone wars. Losing Anakin to the dark side…” Obi-wan said in a soft voice that was barely a whisper.

              “I know, my own…” Qui-gon was guilt stricken. He knew that there was something that he could of done to easy Obi-wan’s pain all those years ago, but couldn’t because he was following the will of the force.

             “After the events on Mustafar, Yoda had told me to go to Tatooine. He suggested that I bring Luke to his Uncle and take up a hut that he had somehow acquired. He said that I would find something there that I had lost. I’m glad I took his advice…” Obi-wan trailed off as he snuggled in closer to his lover. Qui-gon fixed the tangled mess of limbs and sheets by turning over and spooning Obi-wan so his head was resting on his shoulders from behind.

            “So, Obi-wan, did you take any lovers during your life without me?” Qui-gon asked huskily into Obi-wan’s ear.

             “No. Well not exactly. There was one but she died during the clone wars. I told her that someone else held my heart so tightly that I couldn’t promise to make room for her. She understood, but the relationship didn’t get much farther. The war was a dark time, and I wasn’t ready to give up my heart to anyone other than you. I should be asking you the same thing, Master.”

             “What was her name? I would have liked to meet the woman who almost stole my Obi away. And no there was no one. I had to live a life of a dead man. I had no time for a life. But I did think about you...” Qui-gon closed his eyes and just relaxed.

             “Her name was Satine Kryze, Duchess of Mandalore. You would have liked her I think. In the end we were better off just as friends and I’m glad I got to fight by her side. I told her about you a lot actually. And, I thought about you too. Honestly, I probably thought about you a little too much. Anakin was a smart child. He caught on quick, always asking why I was sad and tried to hide it. I remember once he came up to me and said, “you love him, right? “ and I had no idea what he was talking about and finally he said, “Master Jinn, you loved him right?”. Of course, I said I loved you. I said I had to because you were my master and the child replies, “no not like that, like love love… like more than a master.” I couldn’t say anymore I just nodded my head and smiled at him. He never let me live that down.” Obi-wan chuckled.

             “She sounds lovely. I’m glad you didn’t have to be so alone. Although I am a bit jealous.” Qui-gon nipped at Obi-wan’s ear playfully.

             “I’m sorry you had to...”

             “It’s alright, my own. Knowing that you would someday make it back to me kept me going. Now, it time to sleep, Obi. Tomorrow we should probably go out and acquire some supplies and make this dingy little hut our home. What do you say?”

             “Sounds like a plan, my love.” Obi-wan smiled and got closer to Qui-gon. Obi-wan turned around to give Qui-gon a kiss. It was passionate and filled with love.

            “Goodnight, my love.” Qui-gon whispered to Obi-wan’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and being awesome! I really appreciate it! and I sincerely hope you enjoyed this short little update. and BTW I'm still looking for someone to write smut for this... inquire within.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope that there wasn't to many mistakes! Let me know what you guys think! Comments are always welcome, but don't eat me alive. I like being able to live!


End file.
